


Rosie's First Heartbreak

by Kaapp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John is the chill one, M/M, One Shot, Overprotective Sherlock, Parentlock, Rosie first heart break, Sherlock calls Rosie "bee", Sherlock is angry, Sherlock is very affectionate, rosie is a teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaapp/pseuds/Kaapp
Summary: Rosie comes home from school crying. She's been dumped for the first time and Sherlock is not happy about it. It comes to John to calm things down and to Sherlock to cheer Rosie up.Because after all, these three are the perfect team.





	Rosie's First Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a movie where the father of the girl was giving a speech about how much he loves his daughter and would do anything to protect her and that made me think of Sherlock and this is how I ended up writing this.
> 
> I reckon that it's a little bit ooc, but I had fun writing it so that's what matters. :) It's been a while since I wrote something, hope it's not too crapy.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“I’m so going to murder that little bastard, and I’m going to hide the body so well that not even Scotland yard will be able to find it, or of what it remains,” Sherlock said angrily as he made to the stairs, putting his coat on.

“No, no, Sherlock, you’re not going anywhere!” John stopped him, hands in the air.

“That kid broke the heart of our baby girl!” Sherlock snapped, “There’s no way this will go unpunished.” 

The reason behind Sherlock’s anger was that today Rosie came back from school crying saying the boy she was dating, Jake or Jacob or whatever was his name, dumped her for someone else. 

“Sherlock, don’t you think you’re overreacting? It’s High School, she’s 16 it was meant to happen.” 

John tried to put some sense into the angry detective, he hadn’t expected to be the most sensible one about this, normally Sherlock was the brains, the logic and John was the heart. However, when it came to Rosie, Sherlock was an emotional mess. John wouldn’t say Sherlock was a spoiling overprotecting parent, but he was a close enough. 

 

“This guy hurt Rosie, he made her cry. He must suffer for the pain he inflicted. Nobody hurts my little baby and expect me to be fine.” John had rarely seen Sherlock so enraged.

Rosie’s was Sherlock’s whole world which sometimes almost made John jealous but that only proved how much the mad genius loved her. This means whoever ever thought hurting Rosie would be a dead man, which was why John was trying to stop his husband to commit a murder tonight.

“Sherlock, please calm down.” John tried to put some sense into him. Not that he wasn’t angry either because he was! But not to the point to murder the kid, he was a jerk for sure though, but the planet was full of them and there wasn’t much he could do about it and murder was definitely not the solution to the problem.

“Why are you so chill about this? ”Sherlock asked, knotting his scarf around his neck, irritated by his husband’s behaviour, ”our daughter is heartbroken, John! Why don’t you let me do something about it.”

“Because It’s HIGH SCHOOL for god sake! It’s just a crush, she’ll forget about him soon enough.”

“She did seem quite upset about it.” 

“Yes, but she will calm down. You’ll see in no time she will be introducing us another boy.” John argued.

“Oh no! There is no way she’s getting another boyfriend, I forbid it.” Sherlock protested.

Sherlock's tone made John laugh.

“Sherlock you can’t control that kind of stuff.”

“Why would she do that if it’s going to finish in a heartbreak again?”

John shrugged, “because it’s how life works.”

“I don’t understand those teenagers,” Sherlock said frowning. 

John sighed and took Sherlock’s face between his hands drawing it closer, 

“Sherlock, love, she barely knows what’s good for her at this age, she barely knows what being in love means and in a few years, she will have completely forgot about this guy. Someday she’ll find a man or a woman, whatever rocks her boat, way later in her life, after high school and hopefully after uni and then she will get married and eventually have kids. But right now it’s just a little breakup. She’ll move on. This is a step in her life that she needs to pass through in order to grow up and learn from it. Understood?” He said stroking his husband cheekbone.

Sherlock huffed, and rolled his eyes.“Fine,” He grumbled. John glad that he made his point, let go of his husband face and the mad genius started to take off his scarf and coat and sat down on his armchair. 

“I just..’ he trailed off, “I hate seeing her crying.” John sat down beside him, on the arm set of the armchair, wrapping an arm around the genius shoulders.

“I know, love, me too, we want to protect her, but she’s not a little child anymore, she can take care of herself,” John said hugging him.

Sherlock hummed in agreement. His fingers tapping on his knees. His eyes would cast a glance now and then to the ceiling where Rosie’s room was located.

“Should I go talk to her?”

“Maybe later… I think she wants to be alone for the moment.” John confessed.

Sherlock nodded, a few minutes passed when he asked again.

“Has a moment passed already?” He asked innocently.

John sighed trying to suppress a smile. 

“Fine, go see her but don’t be mad at me if she kicks you out of her room. No ones know how moody teenagers will react.” He joked.

But  Sherlock wasn’t listening anymore, walking up the stairs to go see his daughter. 

 

[.....]

 

Rosie heard 3 knocks of 1.2 seconds with 0.5 seconds between each on her door, so it wasn’t how her dad and Nana Hudson doesn’t bother and simply walks in so it had to be Papa, she easily deduced. Rosie remained silent and hugged her pillow tighter, she didn’t want to talk to anyone. A few moments passed before Sherlock without given permission walked into the room.

 

“Hey little Bee, how are you feeling?” he asked in a soft voice. 

“Terrible.” She mumbled into her pillow, as she sniffed. Sherlock sat down on the bed beside her.

“I can’t say that I understand what you’re feeling, but let me tell you if it wasn’t your father holding me back I would be on my way to have a word with that boyfriend of yours, well _ex_ now. I can still make sure he never finds a job in this country if you want, Mycroft will be glad to help.” He was now stroking her long blond hair slightly.

Rosie turned to face her dad, her eyes puffy red from all the crying. “Jake’s such a git! I hate him.” She exclaimed as she hugged her father, crying into his chest.

“Oh bee,” Sherlock hugged her tight, on hand rubbing her back in circles in comfort. He kissed her forehead, “I’m really sorry you have to go through this, but your dad says it’s how High school works. Go figure.” Rosie could almost hear her papa rolling his eyes as he spoke the last sentence.

“I’m so mad at him, I want to never see his face again.” Rosie's voice came mumble by Sherlock shirt.

“That can be easily arranged,” Sherlock told her. He pulled back a little to be able to see her face, “What about we go for some Ice cream? It will cheer you up.”

Rosie sniffed and eyed her father with narrow eyes.

“It’s Thursday.” 

“So what?” Sherlock shrugged.

“Do you think dad will agree?”

“You’re heartbroken, you’re allowed to have ice cream.” He said getting up, “Now come on, dry your tears, put that painting of yours on your face like all teenagers do and we’ll go get dinner and ice cream.” 

Rosie chuckled at her papa’s name for makeup, and rush to her makeup kit to hide her red eyes. “Okay, give me a few minutes.”

“I’ll give you 8,” Sherlock said smiling as he turned to leave, he barely reached the door when Rosie called him back. 

“I love you, papa.”

“I love you too, Bee.”Sherlock smiled and left the room.

 

[.....]

 

“So?” John required soon as Sherlock stepped back into the living room, sipping his cup of tea on his armchair.

“We’re going out for dinner.” The detective announced.

John looked at his watched and nodded, “I figured.” John teased which made Sherlock frowned. 

“What do mean?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just over the years I realised your cure for anything when it comes to Rosie and crying, is ice cream.” He smirked.

“Well it works doesn’t it?’’

“Of course,” he stood up and went to the kitchen, “ I never said the opposit,” John said putting his empty cup in the sink.

“Then go grab your coat. I’ll call Angelo’s on our way there so that our table is ready.” He said.

Soon enough, Rosie came down the stairs, she had put some makeup on and changed into a blue flower dress with a jean jacket.

“Hey, love, you’re okay?” John asked walking towards her and she simply  nodded. He took her by the hand and made her spin around to show her outfit, “by the way you’re beautiful.” 

“Dad, you always say that even if i’m dressed like shit.

“Language, young girl.” John half scolded, he couldn’t help a smile forming on his lips, “and if I say it because It’s the truth.” He beamed. She chuckled and kissed his cheek as thanks.

“Alright , let’s get dinner, I’m starving.” She prompted, taking his hand, joining Sherlock who was already at the door, waiting for them. 

While on the cab drive to the restaurant, Rosie watched her dads sitting next to each other, holding hands. She couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips because after all  _ screw that jerk _ ,  the only men she needed in her life were these two.

 

The end

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> voilà, hoped you enjoyed it. :)  
> Don't hesitate to share with me how according to you Sherlock and John would have reacted in this situations. ^_^ I'd love to hear about what you think.
> 
> What's more, it's totally my headcanon that Sherlock nicknames her "Bee"


End file.
